Search for the Gods
by shadamylova
Summary: Yui dies while giving birth to her first daughter but doesn't go to the underworld because she wishes to see her god friends. 16 years later, her daughter is searching for all of the gods and then her mothers soul. Will she find all of them? Find out in Search for the Gods. Enjoy!


Kusanagi Yui was human yet even gods fell for her. When she was 15 she was sent to an island created by Zeus to teach Seven gods about the human heart. By the time the island broke all of them had learned about the human heart and fallen in love with her. When she returned the sword was gone and she thought she would never see them again but luckily she found them in front of the shrine calling for her. That's when she woke up. She was in her bed two years after she went to the island. She had been having the same dream of them coming to see her every night since she got back. Lay next to her was her current boyfriend Aoilos, god of the winds and king of Aiolian or Liparian Islands. She started dating him a little while after she returned. He told her who he was and that if she went out with him and bore his child she would be able to see all of her friends from the island one day. But that day never came she died before he could do anything. She died during childbirth which might have been okayish because she would finally see one of them after those 2 years. Unfortunately she never went to the underworld and her soul is still wandering searching for the gods who she yearned for. 16 years later here her child is wandering Japan searching for the gods who caused my mom so much pain and keep her stuck on this Earth. Hello! My name is Manami Kusanagi. I am the daughter of this poor soul I just told you about. Over time I made some friends who are helping me along my journey. Daisuke Arashi is one of them and has been a help since the beginning of my journey. We were dating when my father told me about everything. He was the first and only person I told about my running away other than my father. At first he opposed it but then decided he would go with me to make sure I'm okay. So here we are now in the middle of Tokyo searching for 7 gods who we have never met.

"Hey Kusanagi, lets take a break from all this mindless wandering and have something to eat. Look, they've even got a karaoke bar inside." Arashi says pointing to the store across the street. It looks nice and has a really flashy sign above it. The name of the restaurant was _Resturant of the Gods_. In one of the windows it had a little sign that read "Karaoke All day everyday"

"Yeah I guess. I haven't been able to sit back and relax in a while." I say while looking away from him. Things have gotten a bit awkward since 2 week ago. We broke up from a fight about how much effort I put into finding those gods and not into our relationship so I suggested we take a break until we find the gods and my mom's soul. We walk into the restaurant and sit near the Karaoke stage. We start looking at the menu while we wait for the waiter.

"Hello my name is Totsuka I will be serving you this evening." Totsuka has Turquoise spiky hair with a hair band to keep it out of his face. He is wearing Black slacks, a white t-shirt, and a black half coat.

"May I start you off with a drink?" He asks with a smile

"Sure. I would like an iced tea please" I answer trying to be polite

"Some Saki please" Arashi says. I glare at him and say

"No no Saki for you pick something else"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be lugging your drunk ass around town! Pick something else would ya?"

"Fine.. I guess I'll have an iced tea as well, then." He says exasperated. Totsuka nods before walking away.

"I'm gonna go do some Karaoke kay?" I say while getting up

"Okay I'll just sit here and watch you" I then walk up to the DJ and tell him the song I'm going to sing then hop onto the stage.

_Impossible by Shontelle_

"I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did, I did

And you were strong and I was not

My illusion, my mistake

I was careless, I forgot

I did

And now when all is done

There is nothing to say

You have gone and so effortlessly

You have won

You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops

Write it on the sky line

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard

Falling for betrayal is worse

Broken trust and broken hearts

I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there

Building faith on love and words

Empty promises will wear

I know, I know

And now when all is gone

There is nothing to say

And if you're done with embarrassing me

On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops

Write it on the sky line

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible!

Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops

Write it on the sky line

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did…"

"Wow! give it up for…. What's your name?" The Dj asks

"Kusanagi" I reply nonchalantly _CRASH! _I look in the direction of the crash and see Totsuka had dropped the tray with our drinks on it. He then runs into the kitchen and a few minutes later he comes back out with another man. The man has messy shoulder length light purple hair and is wearing tan pants, a white shirt and a tan apron. They run over to me and embrace me in a hug. I just stand there shocked and confused.

"Yui… We've missed you so much… We tried to meet you years ago but we were told you had died… You look so different I didn't even recognize you.." Totsuka says in between sobs. I push them off and look at a picture of my mom with all of the gods on the island. They look like two of the gods.

"I finally found you two. I need your help. Yui is dead. I'm her daughter Manami. She died giving birth to me. Giving birth to a half god is really stressful on the body I guess… Anyhow I need you guys to help me find all the other gods my mother became friends with. Her soul is still traveling the Earth unable to go to the underworld because she longs to see you all. Please help me!" I say nearly in tears "I don't want my mother to suffer anymore than she already has for the past 16 years."

"Okay we'll help you. We'll close shop tomorrow and then head to Greece. Do you and your boyfriend have a place to stay?" Totsuka asks I shake my head no "well in that case you can stay here we have a spare bedroom for you to stay in. By the way my name is Takeru and this is my brother Tsukito." Takeru states

"It's a pleasure to meet you Takeru, Tsukito. Oh and the man with me isn't my boyfriend he's just a friend. We used to date but we're taking a break until I find all of you." I then walk away to where I left Arashi. I then tell him about what just happened and what the plan for tomorrow is. We then get our stuff and go upstairs to the guest room we were staying in. The room had a California King bed in the center, white curtains on the windows, and a walk in closet.

"Wow…." I say in awe

"I CALL THE WINDOW SIDE OF THE BED" Arashi yells. I sweat drop while he jumps onto the bed. While in mid air Takeru grabs the collar of his shirt

"What do you think you're doing? This is Kusanagi's room. You're sleeping in my room on the floor kid." He is then dragged out of the room with his arms crossed. _sigh. _This is going to be a long trip…

**Okay guys that is the end of my new story. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time! Bye!**


End file.
